


Barisi Kisses

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-sex kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: A collection of Barisi kisses.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Height Difference
> 
> There's always a lot of talk on Twitter about tippy-toe kisses, and so this was born. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Thanks to Sarahcakes613 for the beta :)

Sonny sits on the conference table, his long legs dangling over the side, listening while Rafael rambles, going over points for his impending closing argument. He nods thoughtfully at the important parts, offering suggestions or questions when he has them and occasionally feeding Rafael pretzels from their shared package. 

“I feel good about this, Rafael, your knack for remembering obscure case law has come in handy once again.”

Rafael looks pensive as he snags another pretzel and sighs. “I think we have a good jury,” he finally replies. He moves closer, standing between Sonny’s legs. “Hopefully they come back quickly, and we can celebrate tonight.” He grins and grabs onto the lapels of Sonny’s jacket, pulling him down for a kiss.

“What kind of celebration did you have in mind, counselor?” Sonny’s voice was low and husky, his accent thick.

“I was thinking we could-” he stops short and frowns when Sonny’s phone rings loudly, startling him. He snatches the bag of pretzels and munches while he listens to Sonny’s half of the conversation.

“And you have to go,” Rafael says.

“I have to go,” Sonny repeats as he slides off the table. “There’s a missing girl... I might be late tonight.”

Rafael nods. “I’ll walk you down,” he offers, wanting to spend a few more minutes with his husband.

“Thanks.” Sonny smiles and leads the way out of Rafael’s office. They chit-chat as they make their way down the hall and Rafael plans to make a quick dinner that will re-heat well if Sonny ends up getting home late. 

Rafael swipes his key card and holds the door to the stairwell open as he ushers Sonny through. Sonny hurries down the stairs with Rafael close behind. He stops at the bottom and turns, stopping Rafael in his tracks.

Sonny looks up at Rafael and laughs. “The view is different from this angle. How’s the weather up there?” He teases. 

Rafael shoots him a dirty look and then grins. There’s only a few inches difference-less than a foot, but Rafael enjoys it while it lasts. “Be safe.”

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rafael leans down some, but not enough, and Sonny rolls his eyes as he rises up on his toes to bring his lips to Rafael’s.


	2. Post-sex kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a rough few days, so I needed all the soft Barisi. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> I have a few more planned out- but if you think of something you wanna see, drop it in the comments and I'll see what I can do.  
> Thanks to Sarahcakes613 for the beta!

Sonny grins and flops onto his back, breathing heavily. He has one arm above his head and the other resting gently on his stomach. He tugs the sheet up in a faux display of modesty, and Rafael laughs. 

“Really? Now you’re shy?” 

“I’m just cold, is all,” he says. Rafael rolls to face him and presses a kiss to his bicep. Sonny hums and they both shift; Sonny tucks his arm under Rafael, and Rafael moves to rest his head on Sonny’s shoulder. 

Sonny leans in, pressing his lips to Rafael’s. The kiss is slow and lazy, neither one needs anything more; they’re simply enjoying each other and the moment. 

Rafael pulls back first, slowly, and Sonny chases after him. He misses, the kiss lands mostly on Rafael’s chin and Sonny retreats, grinning. 

Rafael settles once more against his chest, sated and completely exhausted, despite the fact they’ve only been awake for a short time.

He traces invisible patterns over Sonny’s chest, making the younger man shiver as his fingers trail over sensitive skin. 

Sonny catches his hand, lacing their fingers together, and bringing Rafael’s hand to his mouth. He kisses his palm, then his wrist, then trails kisses down Rafael’s forearm, as far as he can reach. 

Rafael’s breathing hitches as Sonny releases his arm, “I, uh, I have no words.” He murmurs, his brain still foggy in the post-orgasmic haze.

Sonny shrugs, “Maybe there don’t need to be.” 

Rafael stares, blinking his big, green eyes. “Have you met me?”

Sonny snorts, “Come here.” He pulls Rafael close and tucks the sheet around them both. Sonny leans in to place a gentle kiss on the top of Rafael’s head, and Rafael sighs happily, content to spend the morning in bed with his new fiancé.


End file.
